Frost Winds
by snowfang13
Summary: So a young girl gets tackled by an autobot because she can find energon and once she was transformed into Snowfang,she got taken by Soundwave and Knockout meets her. connection sprouts from them! story!No flames! Knockout/oc
1. Chapter 1

Frost Winds

Hi everyone!Im a new writer for this website and I hope youll enjoy this story that ive thought of.  
Snow Fang is my oc just to tell you guys.I dont own transformers prime or any of the characters.  
Character pairings:Bumblebee/Snowfang rated M for reasons in the story say i didnt warn you.

Chap 1:The Journey Begins

Aine couldn't wait!Her family was finally taking a trip to America for a week!She was so excited!  
Skipping happily to her bedroom,she thought of all the amazing things that they would be doing.  
Taking a stroll through a bright city full of new scenery and sounds,shopping till she was broke and relaxing in the hotel room they were staying also thought about how she would miss her home, Ireland.

"Aine!Do you have your toothbrush in your suitcase?"questioned Lynette,Aine's Mum.  
"Yeh,I've got everything packed!"yelled Aine,down the hall."Come on then,we'll be late for the plane!"  
Aine huffed and scurried out of her room, looking into it for the last sighed and closed the door.  
The family began their journey to the airport and soon enough they found themselves on their way to America.  
Aine peered out the window of the plane and saw clouds hover past smiled and closed her eyes to dream about the adventures she would have in a new had hazelnut,curly hair with greeny brown eyes that sparkled in the always wore her mystical pendant that also gleamed an icey blue aura if sunlight hit didnt realize that this was start to an entirely new life.

Raf,Miko and Jack exited the main doors of the school and peered across the road for their former guardians.  
Arcee was propped against the wall and Jack walked up to her "Had a ball in school Jack?"asked Arcee,with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Trust me Arcee,you dont wanna know."chuckled Jack as he boarded Arcee and the two set off.

"You dont have any detention today,Miko?"asked Bulkhead with suprised tone in his voice.  
"Nope,today I got lucky."answered Miko with a look of pride on her face.  
"Hey Bee!"exclaimed Raf.

"Beep,Beeeeep!"said Bumblebee,obviously welcoming his little guardian.

The group set off to the Autobt base they arrived at the base,they found Ratchet opening a bridge and Optimus was getting ready to go."Hey Optimus,where are you going?"asked Jack.  
"I am going to a place called Australia in the Northern is a faint energon signal there and I'm going to I was waiting for would like to join me?"answered Optimus as he headed into the and Bulkhead followed him."Bumblebee,why aren't you going with them?"asked Raf in a confused answered in a series of clicks and beeps which Raf understood.  
Bumblebee transformed and drove off,out of the base

"What's up with him?"said Ratchet,in a gruff manner."He said he was going on patrol around the city."  
said Raf,still looking confused."It's not like Bumblebee not wanting to go on a scouting trip."

As the plane was landing,Aine jolted awake and and looked at her was shining a mysterious white aura and beginnin to grow widened her eyes and gasped but she she decided not to tell touched it and a chilled wave traveled down her spine.  
This is weird,she thought.  
After the family had collected their suitcases,Aine's Dad hired a car and they set off towards the city not far off a canyon site which Aine definetly had to go hotel wasn't very tall but it was nicely got unpacked and settled into their took the car to the the town and parked it outside the town.

"Okay Aine,stay inside the area of this town and youll be fine by yourself.I heard it's very safe for some 're free to go now."said Aine's Dad and Aine rushed off,eager to explore the she strolled along,she passed a school and wondered if all the locals go here.  
As she spoke,her pendant began to glow blue and white and was at the brink of freezing over.  
"Seriously,what is with this charm?"muttered Aine,starting to finger it a she walked along.  
She took it off and held it up in the evening bounced of the sapphire and a beam of blue light pointed to an old shed beside the gulped and hesitantly shuffled over to the shed.

Bumblebee didnt really feel like going out on a mission at the was like he felt like he had to be out here for a he drove past Raf's school he noticed a girl with a strange piece of equipment and a light pointing into an old looked around Raf's age slowed down and parked a few yards off the watched girl came out with a glowing crystal...wait!That's energon!Bumblebee wasn't getting a signal off it was real was about to transfomer but he remembered that he was supposed keep his identity a he had to get the energon!

Aine finally scrambled out of the shed with her beautiul this rock was and she could feel the energy it was turned around and saw a yellow and black sports car right beside pendant had calmed down but it was somewhat car door opened and the head lights started blinking and the engine started backed up a little in case it was a stranger trying to take her,but she realized that there was no one in the drivers seat.  
Hypnotised by the whole situation,she absentmindly hopped into the mentally grinned and drove off.

Okay,Im done the first review and no flames!This only my first story. dont worry,it wont be a human\bot !


	2. Chapter 2

Frost Winds

Chap 2:Exploring the Autobots

Hey everyone!I'm doing 2 chapters in one go!Brill,eh?

Exploring the Autobots

Aine's vision was fuzzy as she woke up from her felt the surface she was resting on and realized she was in a car!  
She rubbed her head and tried to remember...yes..she found a glowing rock..and her pendant was acting also got taken by a car that moved by itself!  
"Ahhh!"Aine shrieked and bumped her head against the door."Ughh.."she groaned and focused on her sweet car,  
she taught and rubbed the leather car gave out a loud purr and the engine jumped a little as she was not expecting car can think too?Man this is a weird day.  
As they approached the autobot base,Aine tried to call her parents but there was no signal."Damn..."muttered Aine and relaxed in the pendant was glowing a little as they traveled through the tunnel and into the base.  
Aine gawped out the window as she say the giant autobots glance at her and mutter under their breath.  
"Bumblebee,why did you bring yet again,another human?"asked Ratchet and a stern look on his face.  
The yellow bot gestured and ranted a lot of bizzare beeps and then Raf spoke.  
"Bee says that it was his only option because the girl had a piece of energon."said Raf,glancing at the girl that was climbing out of Bumblebee.  
"Woooow..."breathed Aine."This is amazing.."

The autobots watched as the girl wandered around the base,staring up into their faces.  
"But how did she managed to find energon and not us,even with moniters and all?"asked Bulkhead,watching the girl chat with Miko and Raf.  
"I'm guessing it's something to do with that piece of equipment she has."said Ratchet,  
pointing at Aine's pendant which was glowing a faint blue aura."I suggest I give her and the energon detector a scan."he said,looking at Optimus for approval."Go ahead and scan her."exclaimed Optimus and he pointed at Aine."Ratchet will be scanning you and your tracking device for an traces of cybertronian with him."Optimus told Aine as she showed her pendant to Miko."Wait..do you mean my pendant?"said Aine and she showed Optimus her pendant."Yes,your pendant directed you to go on."  
Aine was taken up by Ratchet and carried to the medical bay.

After a few minutes,Bumblebee,Bulkhead and Arcee came into the room.  
"So,any results yet?"questioned Arcee and she peered at the pendant that glowed in the examination chamber.  
"I'm afraid so,and it's strange news can I just say."sighed Ratchet and glanced at the girl that was fingering her shoes."As you might not know,humans have a metal called iron in their systems that is an important element for the blood but this human seems to have a massive increase in iron,which could be a that she handled was also absorbed into her veins and is cirrculating through them right now If her body stays in the same state that it is now,she may not survive."said Ratchet."Look at this blood sample,Arcee."  
Arcee peered into the microscope and saw blood and energon mingling together.  
"So I'm going to die?"whispered Aine,tears trickling down her face the bots looked at her and Bumblebee came to her side."Beeep..."he shallowly said,his optics lowering in sadness.

"But"all the bots and Aine paid attention to Ratchet."You could survive if I managed to undergo this solution."  
Aine sniffed and whipped her eyes."If I could transform you shape to match the energon in your body,it might submit."said Ratchet and began to type on the moniter."Ratchet,I don't understand.."said Arcee.  
"What I'm saying is that if we could convert her form into a cybertronian form,using her pendant, then she could survive"  
said Ratchet turning around.

Arcee and Bulkhead gasped and Bumblebee made a whurring sound in suprise."Her pendant,when I scanned is cybertronian and had a blueprint and spark of a femmebot and can be used to transform her body into a cybertronian form.  
If,that's what she wants to do."Ratchet looked at the girl that was siiting crossed legged on the medical bed nodded."If that's what we're going to do,then let's start now."said Ratchet,busy and brisk

and carried Aine off into a chamber with the pendant and situated her in a large gulped and thought about what her parents might think ,no going back now,she would die if she didnt do this.  
"Launching.."muttered Ratchet and he pressed a button and a sharp light filled the from the pendant was released and an aura wave spread across the base. The kids stopped playing video games and stared into the medical bay were the transformation was being 's flesh turned into cybertronian aloy and metal covered her face and body.  
Strangely,a tail and ears formed as the transformation was half gained gorgeous aqua optics and a black face.  
A shell of glimmering blue covered the rest of her face like a helmet and the rest of her body too.A white belt formed just below her curvy waiste. armour covered her arms and thighs. Dark blue boots with paw like ends formed on her seemed to be in height in the middle of Bumblebee and Arcee.

Finally complete,the femme stepped out of the chamber and blinked rapidly at the bots before her.

Yes! finaly complete this if the chaps are short but this is how i roll!Told you it wouldnt be a human for long!I wont get to type often now since school is starting !anyway see yall later! :)


	3. Chapter 3:Aftermath and the Wolves

Frost Winds

Hey everybody!Yet again a new i wonder whats goin to happen to ..lets find out.

Chap 3:Aftermath and the Wolves

The femme studied her enviroment and studied the bots before her.A medic,a wrecker,a femme,a scout and a former prime.  
But she didn't have much memories of what happened when she was a human,an irish girl called Aine and she was here on holidays with her family. Suddenly she had nothing on her mind and let her instinct take over.  
"What the.."murmered Ratchet as he watched the femme race out of the room and open a ground bridge.  
"Hey!Wait a minute!"yelled Bulkhead and stomped after the as he got there,the ground bridge closed and there was no history of what coordinantes she punched in and no way of knowing of where she went.  
"Bepp beeeep!"yelled Bumblebee and he ran around frantic to find the femme.  
"Bumblebee..she's gone.."whispered froze in his tracks and bowed his head.  
"I'm not getting any energy signals in this area either."muttered Ratchet.  
"I wonder why she would run off like that.."statted Optimus."Yeh,I thought we were friends."  
said Miko and crossed her arms in frustration."I fear it was not she that did it but just her body,booting itself and getting used to found this as an opportunity."said Ratchet typing on the nodded his head and decided that one day he would travel all over this continent,a chance at least to find her and make sure she was okay, after all,she was new to the whole cybrtronian deal.

"Ughh.."the femme grumbled and rubbed her head."Ohhh...were am I?"she said to sat up and opened her optics to find herself staring nto the face of a wolf."Ahhhhh!"she screamed and lept backwards,smashing into a looked up again to find the wolf sniffing her servo."Go on,  
shoo!"she said,trying to shoo off the wolf.  
"Hey,I'm not a kitty cat you know."barked the wolf."You talked...hey,do.. you know were.. I am?"  
stammered the femme."Yes,you are in the northern mountains of Canada ,we could use a big bargy robot like you to help us with catching the entire herd of moose."hinted the wolf.  
"What's your name?"and the femme stood up."I don't know.."she whispered."That can be fixed,the leader of our clan,BloodWade,can find you a name,if you can prove some skill with a hunting trial."  
The femme thought for a moment,looking into the wolf's honest eyes."Okay,but just for my name."  
"Certainly."said the Wolf and led her to were his herd was resting.

"Frostchomp,why is it that you bring this unknown creature back to the clan?"questioned BloodWade,  
eyeing the metal figure up.  
"Bloodwade,I asure you that this creature means no harm but wishes to take a trial of hunting in exchange for a name."said Frostchomp,glancing at the bot."Very well,but I cannot let it you chase after moose on two legs."The femme thought for a moment and then remembered that she was programmed with a t-cog.  
"I need a young,fit, female wolf."she hung his head and then called a name.  
"Icebeam!"his howled voice thundered through the whole area.A pretty looking female wolf stepped forward and crouched in honour of the clan leader."Rise, the metal creature wishes to do something harmless to you." he rumbledand looked at the wolf with a worried face. the femmebot started scanning the wolf for a few seconds and then it stopped.  
"Okay,now I am ready."

Snow crunched and scuffed as the moose shuffled through the deep moose came to an opening to find a wolf standing on it's own .A cry and snort and the herd srambled and ran for their lives, except one with a broken wolves surrounded the helpless moose.  
"Oh,go ahead kill me now while you have the chance."wheezed the moose.  
"Not this time,let the trial of Hunting begin."rumbled Bloodwade.  
A blue wolf appeared from the trees.A wolf that was had two spikes coming from her head,  
ferocious claws and a beautiful tail with a sharp,silver edge.A sweet snout with two silver bangs over her eyes were black on the outside and her whole eye slit was stepped out and howled a strong howl.  
She walked towards the moose and snarled,teeth wolf didnt know what she was doing but she opened her mouth wide and her front fangs grew really big and a cyan colour glowed from them.  
Bloodwade was watching the whole time,but kept calm and was taking note of her skills.  
The femme wolf arched her back slowly and then thrusted down. The moose let out a cry and started to go stiff,it's fur growing anyone knew,the moose was frozen solid,ice building up outside it. Fangs retracted and her jaw disonnected from the wolf huffed and looked around her, the wolves were gawping at her and Bloodwade pattered down to her.  
"You,my dear,have a very special you must have a special name.I,Bloodwade,confirm you as Snowfang."Bloodwade said grinning and began to howl. The other wolves began to howl too.  
Snowfang looked up to the sky and saw the stars and the aurora lights and she new that she would be staying here for more than one night.

So,how do you like me now?I think this is the best so do you think?review please!it dosent take much.i really need that support from whoever enjoys my stories!peace out!


	4. Chapter 4 reverse encounter

Frost Winds

Hey everyboby!omg,this story is going great,even though thisis my first..anyways,  
if you have a request on a popular pairing,I can create a lemon oneshot for you!  
lets get on with the story now!

Chap 4:Reverse encounter

It was a year since the transformation incident with the girl had no body even bothered to look for her!  
Optimus did set up a campaign but no one really signed up and it was Bumblebee didn't forget.  
He looked at her and saw Raf,a youngling that didn't really know she possessed great cybertronian knows what she discovered while she was out by herself?Bumblebee didn't have any missions on his servos so he was free to ask Optimus could he go on a search mission by himself.  
"Bumblebee,what if you run into a decepticon while you're away?"asked Optimus.  
"Beep buu beep beep!""Yes,but what if yo can't get away?Yes,she could be companion to this group and fight against ,you may go."said Optimus,finally agreeing.  
Bumblebee whooped and transformed,driving off to the north region,where he would check first.

Snowfang blinked her optics slowly open and stretched out her ,she fell asleep in her to comfy wolf thought she would never leave her and stay with her new family for all her little did she know that it would soon change her way of got up and trotted down to the lake where BloodWade and the rest of them woke up on dry mornings.  
She lapped up the water,as she knew her organic side needed this."Last nights Aura show was amazing!"  
exclaimed Snowfang."Yes,the Howl Harmony was practising very well."replied Bloodwade and continued lapping up the stretched and stuck her fangs into the rose up and created a high platform and Snowfang lept onto it,peering around the mountain in any signs of moose or caribou."No sign of food near by,Ill go scouting in point 3Alpha."said Snowfang and she trotted off into the woods. "Ill alert you if any hunters approach."

Bumblebee skided across the snow and around the mountain,constatly checking for life was about to give up when there was a bleeping on the screen,an unknown signal,not autobot or could be lucky and decided to investigate.  
Snowfang ran across the snow with the only sound of her metal armour clacking against her skin that was also sniffed and was not a natural ears twitched and she heard an engine approaching.  
She thought about running away but her soul said to stand her held a stance and stiffened,expecting something to happen.

Bumblebee was breaking speed now but skidded sharply to a she missing femme that was lost for a steller she didn't seem to remember had choosen a beast that was appropiate for the conditions out was lost in thought and he didn't realise that the femme wolf was runnning towards trusted her enlarged fangs straight through his aloy and it was starting to freeze let out a pain filled cry and wanted to he couldn' felt is whole for getting stiffer and stiffer,frost starting to cover this the right bot?He could hardly think anymore and he felt himself gong into stasis...

This was the right of the ,was it?He didn't attack me first and that is against wolf not attack anything that dosen't wish to harm she did was had to reverse breathed in slowly and dragged all of the ice and cold back into he was still online.

Bumblebee onlined his optics and realised he was in car was still online!He transformed and found himself looking the eyes of a wolf."I'm so sorry.I didn't to hurt you.I'm just protective of my clan,that's all."  
said Snowfang,a tear dripping out of her eye."Say,do I know you?"she sniffed eyes widened and had a flash back."She may not survive.."Aine felt tears trickling down her face and looked at the yellow sighed in sympathy he lowered his optics in sadness,badly wanting to hug the girl and tell her it was going to be fine.

"Are you...Bumblebee?"asked Snowfang."Beeeepp!"said excitedly,happy that she remembered her."What?"said Snowfang and cocked her sighed and concentrated very hard in tryin to communicate with her mentally.  
"Yes!"Snowfang heard in her head."You can come back with me to the base with me and and become an autobot."said Bumblebee.

"But my clan awaits me back in the will be upset f I leave.I am part wolf and part cybertronian.  
A I would like to go back and see what it is like with metal beings,not being worried that you'll crush ,I must send a message howl."  
Snowfang took a deep breath and howled in certain tones for a few minutes."Bloodwade,I hope you understand that I am going to fulfil my destiny that you promised me.I am with a long lost friend and safe.  
I will return for a visit in ."

Bumblebee realised she was leaving her home and he ahd empathy for left Cybertron and it hurt him bad."What is your name?"asked Bumblebee,and mentally cursed himself for not knowing her name.  
"My name is gave it to me from my fangs.""Yes,I you been training?"  
"No,it just comes naturaly to me."

Obviously Bumblebee wasn't dealing with an ordinary cybetrtronian sort of mutant.A mixture of cybertronian and organic he thought it was cool.  
Snowfang finally transformed into her gorgeous,femme bot striked Bumblebee the most was her gleaming aqua stunned him.  
Bumblebee transformed too and his fit,muscular form hypnotised of these days..  
she thought.  
The two transformed and Bumblebee drove off,Snowfang right behind him,puffing and panting in long breaths.  
Something special will happen between us,thought Bumlebee and watched her the whole time with his rearview mirror.

Yes!got this moment you can review and request a story and ill pick the best !


	5. Chapter 5:Meet again

Frost Winds

Hi everybody! sorry about delay but i had writers block. driving me nuts!  
Anyways,lets go on about the try and keep the characters in character but i might fail here and there!

Chapter 5:Meet again

Bumblebee and Snowfang got tired as they carried on their way to the base. Suddenly Bumblebee got a com link from the base.  
"Hey Bumblebee,did you find the bot yet?"Raf asked.  
She was not just a was a fine superier wolf bot.'she thought.  
"Sure did!She's running behind 'll be at the base soon."said Bumblebee.  
"Okay see you soon..oh Bumblebee,you could of just used the ground bridge."  
Raf mentally scolded himself."Could we get a ground bridge now?"Bumblebee hinted sheepily."Yeah,of course!Okay, opening ground bridge at Bumblebee's coordinantes."said Raf.

A whirl of green and blue light shone before was hesitant as she watched Bumblebee drive through,calling for her.'No choice now.'she muttered and plodded into the vortex,feeling a dizzy sensation as she went through.

The autobots and the children watched as Bumblebee passed through and after a few minutes,Snowfang did widened his optics at his creation that managed to get herself a beast mode without any help.  
"Remarkable.."said Ratchet and he studied her movements and thought about exaimining her.  
Arcee thought this as an opportunity to teach a sister femme skills and train together.  
Bulkhead liked the look of this femme and admired her beast mode. Very exotic.  
Optimus wondered about her strengths on how she survived without any information skills in the must be able to adapt quickly into her new form.  
Jack still remembered her as a girl not much younger thanMiko,but with her new form,she could help the autobots fight the decepticons.  
Was this the same bot that left here?thought Miko and gazed at the wolf that was fidgeting around and panting from the journey that she had gone through.  
Raf felt that maybey Bumblebee would grow a companian ship with the femme.

"Hey,my name is Snowfang and I grew up in Ireland but I then grew up in the mountains in Canada with my family."Snowfang statted.  
"Beep Beep!"said Bumblebee looking at the femme wolf."Hey!I heared that!"said Snowfang,  
in an annoyed manner."She understands you,Bumblebee."said Optimus.  
"Yeah,I translate it in my head,"said Snowfang proudly.

"So how was it out there?"Bulkhead asked,"and can you show us your other form?"  
Snowfang sighed but stood up on her hind legs and transformed into her attractive,  
curvy form and she blinked her bright,aqua optics.  
Bulkhead's jaw dropped and stared at the femme and practically melted at the sight of her.  
Suddenly they heard a engine approach checked the moniters and announced that it was only Wheeljack."Hey,we didn't see Jackie in a long time"exclaimed Bulkhead,  
still staring at Snowfang.  
Wheeljack transformed and his optics immediatly fell on the femme in the middle of the room.

"Well,who's this lovely femme bot here?"murmered Wheeljack,almost like a purr.

"This is Snowfang,the newest femme member of the autobots." said Bulkhead proudly.  
"Wait a second,who said I'm joining the autobot's?"said Snowfang.  
All optics fell upon her and Bumblebee whirred in a sad manner.  
"Aren't you not?Your only other options is joining the decepticons.."Bulkhead statted."What I'm sayin is tha tmy leader is Bloodwade,the wolf that took me in.  
They all did."she said and wandered around,sliding her servo on the rail.  
"But they are my family,not my group so therefore I will join the autobot's for what?"she asked."The autobots fight agaainst evil,mostly the an autobot means that you protect any form of living life ,including humans."said Optimus,glancing at the kids."Well,the only time I ever layed my paws on a human is when a hunter shot the little pup. He never lived to tell the tale of how he killed that inoccent pup."whispered Snowfang, wincing as she remembered that horrible day that Softpaw,a pup not older then 1 year got shot by a ruthless,bloodthirsty hunter."I had to.I'm sorry."she whispered,  
liquid leaking from her optics.  
"It's over now,and to the future and your future with the autobots."said Optimus and gazed at the young femme."Okay,for the sake of my people and yours,I will join you."announced Snowfang quietly.

Okay,sorry if that was really short but the next chapter will have something juicy in for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Frost Winds

Hi guys!Sorry i didnt update.i wuz just relaxing from my school break!Requests are open for any of my pairings in my profile,check it get going is now Snowfang,bulkhead and wheeljack are going crazy for makes no ...now!

Chapter 6:Assigning work

"Okay, your ready to go."said Ratchet and looked at the new autobot which earned her insigna.  
"So..I'm an autobot now?"  
"As long as you wear that symbol,you are an autobot."

Optimus gazed at the femme that walked around,unsure what to do.  
"Since you are new to team prime,Bumblebee will give you a tour of the base."Optimus said and then started to talk to Ratchet about energon whirred at Snowfang and the two strolled up the hall.  
"And this is were you keep all of your knick knacks?Cool."Snowfang said smoothly and gazed into the chambers that were filled with prizes and gagets.  
They entered the training room and Bumblebee beeped something.  
"You want to see my fangs?Sure!"she exclaimed and Bumblebee sat down and watched.  
Snowfang transformed and bared her teeth at widened his eyes and shivered but he kept fans grew and grew to the point were they were at an impressive the exact moment,Bulkhead and Wheeljack were walking past and they froze and watched too.  
Wheeljack thought of all the power that surged through those gleaming,cyan daggers of hers and thought she was and attractive femme for thought likewise.  
Optimus and Ratchet were still discusing energon when they heard 's optics ran along Snowfang but kept thrusted into the ground and ice raced across the surface,  
across the rooms and up the wall but it dodged were Bumblebee was sitting and instead formed a dome around seemed like minutes that the chilly enviroment stayed and then all the ice and frost surged back into her dagger retracted slowly and shrank back to their normal blinked her optics and stared at the crowd all crammed in to see her.  
Bumblebee started making chirpy noises and clapped his servos did Bulkhead and and Ratchet just stood in shock and stared at each other.

"I tell ya kid,your gonna make one heck of an autobot that the cons will cower from!"exclaimed Wheeljack and Bulkhead thumped her on the back."Yeah we're lucky to have you kid,Miko will love to see this!"statted beeped about her being a pro when it comes to these things."Aww,thanks guys!"she said and winked at swore he could of blushed when she did that.  
"Though you seem to have a grip on this move of yours,you still need some training to be going out on missions."said Ratchet looking a bit gruff when he said that.  
"Awww,but I wanted to kick a con's aft with these babies."she said and she gestured to her daggers."They are impressive,Snowfang but you need more training."said Optimus.  
"You could start by helping with those ice shards of yours for medical use."Ratchet statted and strolled back to the main room,gesturing Snowfang to follow huffed and went after him,dragging her feet and kept looking back longingly for Wheeljack,Bulkhead and Bumblebee.  
They all waved at her and gave her sympethic ,these were her new best friends for sure.

"So what were you talking about,medical use?"she asked."Perhaps using it in surgery.I'll have to teach you all about cybertronian forms and other related business."he said and grinned cheekily "Nooo!I don't want to be cooped up in here studying cybertronian organs!I wanna be outside,fighting things and going on missions!"she exclaimed in protest,crossing her servos in defence."It'll be along time till you do things like since your just a protoform..I'm unsure what your purpose is,you might not even be a medic."  
Before Snowfang knew it,she was being tested for her purpose.A green laserwave scanned her,back and was hoping that she was a scout like a not a medic.

"Well it seems that you have a multi purpose,based on your design."he said and looked her over.  
"What is it?"Snowfang cocked her head."Scout and Medic.."he murmered under his breath but Snowfang's sensitive ears still heard."Aww,I'm a medic but I'll still be able to go on missions with Bumblebee!"she exclaimed and hugged herself."You seem to take a particular liking to our ?"  
Ratchet asked."Well..uhh..it's just because I met him first I guess!"she shouted and scratched her ears."I'll still need to get out organic half needs that fresh you take me outside?"she said,trying to butter him up by blinking her big,aqua optics at him and held a cutsiepie pose." today."he answered,haven't bought her huffed and then decided to listen as Ratchet went on and on about cybertronian medical skills."Your ice could be useful to temerarlly freeze the broken servo or what ever fractured part if surgery was delayed."he babbled and turned to her."Optimus will probably assign you to stay here and practise medics and patroling for a few days before he will even let you out to do scouting missions,so don't get your hopes are now relieved to recharge if necessary.""What's recharge?""In human language,sleep."  
"Ohh..sleep..yeah well,I'm you tell me were Bumblebee slee..recharges?""Yes..Bumblebee's room is the last room to the right."

Snowfang crept along silently with her tippy paws to Bumblebee's room."Snowfang."She sharply turned around to find Optimus standing there"Oh,hey Optimus,what's up?""Your berth is in Bumblebee's room as we do not have another room.""Okay thanks Optimus."Optimus nodded and slowly made his way to is own room.  
Snowfang waited until he had shut the door and she crept into the dimly lit heard a whir in the silence and found Bumblebee staring at her."Hey Bee,Optimus said I had to bunk here cause theres no more room."Bumblebee sighed happily and yawned in a robot voice making it clear that he needed recharge.  
Snowfang watched his form settle down on the transformed into wolf form and curled up on the floor,thinking about her clan,her family,the wolves that she had left was probably heartbroken from her howl remembered that at night,the pups would all sleep on top of her,since she was bigger then all the thought about how warm and comfy she was in the cave,  
the little snores coming from above,some howling in their ..she missed that.

But she had a lot of work ahead of a medic and a scout,with smiled and dreamed about the two of them racing along a beach,racing off into the sunset.

Soooooooooo sorry that I didnt update for that one person that reviewed for chaps 1 and 2.  
Requests are open for a different story then this.K?  
Snowfang:Bumblebee,what do you think our future will be in the story?  
Bumblebee:(BLUSHES)  
Snowfang:Awww you're so cute when you blush!

Okay...see you later guys!POOF!


	7. Chapter 7

Frost Winds

Hey guys!Yep,I made 2 in a row!Just a treat since I was lazy last time.  
I still don't know if it will continue being M rated but lets just see how it goes!  
Chapter 7:Working it out

Snowfang woke up bright and early which was normal for her since Bloodwade howls at the morning .As she entered the main room she found Optimus and Ratchet up too."What are ya doin up so early?"she asked and leaned against the railing.  
"We were planning your shcedule as you are a rookie on this team and you don't have any assignments yet."Ratchet answered back,glancing up at her from his work.  
"Okay...Snowfang, you will practise your skills with Bumblebee in the mornings,  
and study medics in the late are free in the day time as I am aware that your organic half needs fresh oxygen."Optimus announced and he looked over the data pad."Well, here comes our young scout right now."Ratchet pointed to Bumblebee,  
who was stumbling about,spinning his optics and focusing on the femme scout.  
"Looks like I'm going to be your partner for the time being besides Arcee."Snowfang exclaimed and jumped in front of him,flexing her whirred about starting now.  
"Yeah!Let's go now!"she yelled and raced up the casually walked behind her.  
"Snowfang is just like a sparking, you sure it's a good idea training her as she is naive?"  
"She has skill and with some training,she could turn out to be a great warrior like Bumblebee."

Snowfang found herself sparring with Bumblebee,landind soft attacks on his motioned for her to hit servo wallaped him in the stomach and he doubled up,  
crouching for a gave a worried chirp and crouched down to him and felt his shoulders."I'm so sorry Bumblbee.I didn't mean to hit you that har.."Snowfang felt a punch to her stomach and she went flying and hit the wall,groaning in pain."You have to learn to defend yourself."Whirred Bumblebee and stood in a grunted in pain and transformed,she slammed into him and iced his servos and legs to the ground."Not fair!"  
he shreeked and struggled to break the just sat down and watched a few minutes he broke free and tackled her to the engine purred and she giggled when their faces were close."Okay,enough!Time out!"she yelled and pushed him off, both of them sitting down,legs entangled."That was cool!"she laughed and playfully pushed him to the ground and transformed back to a smirked and stood up and kicked him softly with her foot.  
"Do you wanna go to the mountains?"she asked and pulled him shrugged his shoulders.  
Snowfang took that as a yes and dragged him to the main room."But I have to collect Raf from school in an hour.""We'll only be gone for a few minutes.I just want to show you something."  
Bumblebee had to give in so the two of them went to the Wicklow mountains in Ireland by the ground bridge.

They were transported to the mountains and they started climbing up the sides.  
"Yeah,I think I rememeber being here in holidays with..."she tralled off and tried to wasn't paying attention and she slipped and tumbled yelped and scrambled she felt a strong servo pull her up to the edge and saw Bumblebee's optics looking concerned."No,I'm "We're at the top!"Surely enough,  
Bumblebee found himself gazing down into the fields and could hear a stream trickling down the mountain and cows bellowing in the was such a breathtaking sight that he had to sit down and gaze looked up at Snowfang and saw a tear leaking out of her reached up and wipped the tear looked at him and smiled,and sat down beside him.  
"One day soon,we'll go to Norway.""Why?""Oh..you'll see."

Ratchet opened the ground brigde and saw Bumblebee racing out of the base to collec strolled in an peered around."Where is everyone?""Bulkhead,Arcee and Bumblebee are gone to collect the are their it looks as if it's your medical time with me."  
chuckled Ratchet and he prepared the tools."What!?I thought that was a joke!""No joke,now let's start."Snowfang huffed and listened to Ratchet as he spoke about repairing broken servo's.  
"Now here,you connect these wires and you eventually cover the wound"he said and finally repaired the prototype servo."Now,your 's see what you learned from staring out the window."  
Snowfang blinked back into reality and fumbled with the was making notes of her ,she managed to rearrange the servo again."Pretty good!Actually faster then me.  
I guess you were paying attention after all."and he clapped his hands smirked,  
feeling proud of herself."Ratchet?" "Mm hm?""Could you ground bridge me to these coordinantes?"  
"Hmmm..why would you want to go to,as humans call,Ireland?" "I left something there that I really liked and I'm sure Bumblebee will like it too." "Alright,fine!Only for a little while though."

Snowfang stepped out into the crisp,cold air of night vision enabled her to see clearly in the pitch found her house and snuck her hand through the she got what she came for she ground bridged back to the base."So what did you get?"Ratchet said,curious about what she got.  
"Oh,it's only a human device which is called an ipod." "What does it do?" "It plays music."  
Ratchet was confused about this and turned to ask her what music was but he found her sitting on the ground,her head nodding the whole time."And what in primus's name are you doing?"he said,  
utterly confused about what she was doing."Listen."Snowfang searched around him for a space to plug in the cable."Could transformer into car mode,please."He looked at her with a suspicious look but transformed any easily found the space flinched when he felt a foreign cable enter his he felt sound and rythym hit his was an odd experience but he actually enjoyed felt his servos tapping in time to the beat.  
Now he knew how Snowfang felt.  
After the song he trasformed and gave the ipod back to her."It is quiet the experience but what is the purpose of it?"he asked,thinking what remarkable things it could he was suprised with her answer."It dosen't really have a person but it can be used as themes and entertainment."

"Well,you should go and get some a medic is hard work." " you for today."  
Ratchet nodded and turned to his work.

Snowfang sighed and sat on the floor and turned on her would wait until Bumblebee came back from his mission with Arcee and Bulkhead.  
Eventually Bumblebee came back and staggered into the room,looking tired since he was gone almost all day"Where were you gone?"she asked and massaged her leg.  
"We were investigating an energon site but it turned to be a decepticon had his servo broke and Ratchet is gone retreiving a sample of metal from Agent Fowler."  
"I can fix Bulkhead's servo!That's what I learned today!"Snowfang exclaimed and raced out.

Bulkhead groaned in pain and he rested against the wall.'Hurry up Ratchet..'he thought but his mind jerked when Snowfang raced into the room."Is someone in need of medical assistance?"she asked Bulkhead and prepared the tools that Ratchet bit his glossa not thinking Snowfang was the best bot for this job."Uhh..Snowfang?Are you qualified for this?""No,but I practised it."At this exact moment Optimus walked in to find Snowfang working on Bulkhead's servo."And this wire connects to this 's my welder?"  
Snowfang sighed in deep concentration and didn't notice Optimus watching the whole time.  
"Alright Bulkhead,your servo is take it easy on it for a few days."she said and helped him off the surgery turned around and found Optimus staring at her.  
"I..I..I'm sorry Optimus..but I think I knew what I was doing..I.." "There is no need to be sorry.I am impressed on your skills that saved Bulkhead's thanks."Optimus said and nodded."Wow.."whispered could hear Arcee,Bumblebee and Bulkhead praising her on how well she mended his Ratchet walked in and widened his optics at the situation."What happened?Bulkhead,I will mnd your servo now."  
"No need doc,Snowfang fixed it while you were gone." Snowfang grinned and blinked angelically at Ratchet."Well now,my apprentice seems to be progressing better then I have without me watching her!You have done me proud,Snowfang."he said proudly and patted her on the back.  
"Thanks so much Ratchet."

Finally Snowfang and Bumblebee got to the bedroom and settled down,their optics barely online."What you did today was really great." "Thanks but it was nothing."she said cheekily.  
"Let's get some recharge." "Good idea."And the two bots recharged peacefully for the whole night.

Sorry that I did't update again.I am really lazy!Anyways,see you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

Frost Winds

Hey guys!Sorry for the late update!Just having writers block. Driving me up the walls!  
Hopefully I get on fine with this might flow from there.I think this will change into knockout/oc but I'm not sure.

I do not own transformers prime or any of the characters. just to say,that there will be torture.

Chapter 8:First time out

Snowfang could hardly wait!Finally,Optimus was going to let her out on a trip with Bumblebee and Arcee!  
They were going to investigate an uncharted autobot signal.  
"Investigate and if it's an autobot,Snowfang can treat any minor injuries ,return to base."Optimus commanded calmly and Ratchet opened a ground bridge thought she was going to burst inside!Her tail hyperly wagged about and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She had the freedom,she would be howling and bouncing off the the walls, butshe had to focus and impress Arcee. It was a few weeks since the incident with Bulkhead's servo and he had to rest. Arcee,Bumblebee and Snowfang transformed and sped off into the ground bridge.

Soundwave was typing and confirming that the autobots have taken the bait.  
"Ahh,Soundwave,have the autobots taken the bait?Wait..who is that?"boomed Megatron and pointed to the unknown femme.  
Soundwave shrugged and scanned the image for any memory of the face."Well it's seems that the autobots have a new will be naive,so of plans!Soundwave!I would like you to retrieve this young scout.  
Do not fail me."Megatron said and banged his fist against the took off to the locations of the autobots,nothing Snowfang knew of.

The group trekked through the forest,leaves crunching beneath their stablizing servos, they came across a rusty looking pod."Was this here long?"Snowfang murmered and hesitated to continue."We still have to investigate,there could be an autobot in distress in there."said Arcee and she pulled out her wrenched it open and peered about,  
shifting contents about."Yes,check for valuable objects too." she encouraged fiddled with her tools,looking arrived and silently landed in front of the femmeShe gasped and ran to Arcee and tapped her on the shoulder."Come on Snowfang,prepare your medical in case there is an...Soundwave!"she yelled and started to shoot at the ran forward to attack him but Soundwave smoothly dodged him and walked up to Snowfang that was now vunrable, grabbed her servo and swiftly flew upwards,preparing a ground bridge for gasped and struggled but Soundwave had a an iron suddenly brought out her piercing ice knife and jabbed him in the stomach He winced and almost dropped her but he managed to pass through the ground bridge. "No!"screamed Arcee and collapsed on the ground."A naive,young recruit and I let Soundwave take her."she muttered and bowed her head."Ratchet,I request an immediate ground bridge."she said and the two of them raced through the rift.

"You what!?"Ratchet shouted and glared at the bots."Soundwave took Snowfang.I am so sorry was nothing me or Bee could of done about it."she murmered,and Bumblebee was practically lupricating from his optics,collapsed on the ground."We must search ,Bumblebee and Arcee,you must search any life signs of Snowfang in the northern part of this area.I will search the western,eastern and southern part of the , Ratchet,stay here and search by the computer ,roll out!"Optimus exclaimed and the whole team sped off in search of their lost recruit.

Soundwave crashed into the room,clutching his torso in was suprised to see the gash that the young femme had rushed in and held the autobot down."Well well,what do we have here.?So very nice of you to visit the nemisis."Megatron said softly and ran his claw around her headpiece."My,so unusual to have features of organic creatures."He gave a low growl and she shifted her paws in responce."Anyways,Soundwave,you are dismissed to visit the medic."I'm a medic.."she growled sofly but Megatron heard this and smiled evilly.  
"And you would like to acompany Soundwave to the medic or you can heal him yourself?"he laughed,knewing that she would be to frighted to do anything."Yeah sure,whatever.I'll fix your bot snatcher here."she smirked and the vehicons released her,expecting Megatron to approve."Yes..you can acompany Soundwave to Knockout,the decepticon medic."he sneered and left. Snowfang glanced at Soundwave and he looked back,she helped him along the corridor,constantly checking his wound and wondering why she was helping thought snapped from her head when they reached the medical bay.  
"Why Soundwave,you have brought an au..the autobot has brought you.."Knockout trailed off and stared at Snowfang,a dumb look on his face."Why is there an autobot in my lab?!"he yelled and wipped out his saw,stepping closer to sighed and shot a beam of ice at the saw,stopping it in it's tracks."What the allspark is this?Who are you?!"he yelled and and frowned at her."Megatron didn't ask me so thank you fellow medic."she saluted."My name is Snowfang and I'm a medic and a fighter."she statted proudly and grinned at gazed at her work on Soundwave's wound,paralyzing it with ice and repairing it.  
"And Megatron allowed you in here with Soundwave." he questioned."Yup."Knockout raised an eyebrow realising he didn't have any had fully repaired ran his optics over her form and admired her slim figure and soft feet.  
Her dazzling colours and tail wowwed him and her gorgeous aqua optics stunned him. The was so breathtaking to see those glowing orbs in the dark. Snowfang noticed him staring and she cleared her throat to get him back to present time. Knockout realised that Snowfang was staring at him because he was checking her bit his glossa and looked the other way.  
Suddenly Starscream strode in,looking proud but not intimidating."Well my dear,Lord Megatron requests that I hold out your punishment.""Punishment?Why?"she asked,backing away towards Knockout."I knew you would ask."Starscream clicked his claws and vehicons tackled she was helpless,Snowfang bowed her head. She saw Knockout wink at her.  
Suddenly she felt a burst of blazing energy,she yanked her ice knives from her shoulders and shoved them into two vehicons and freezed started to fire at her but she exploded bullets. She finally freezed all the vehicons and locked them in a frozen dome and kicked it across the room. She turned to face Starscream but something came and hit her straight in the forhead,knocking her tried to stay with herself but completely powered down to black.

Snowfang groggly onlined her optics and moved her servos she found that she could howled and struggled to release herself."Don't even try it,autobot."snarled Starscream and he approched her,smacking her on the side of the head.  
She wimpered but tried to remain quiet."You put on a good impression when you attacked those vehicons but not good enough."  
he shouted and wipped out his taser like weapon."Now tell me,were is the autobot base?!"he boomed and waited for an answer.  
sighed and jabbed her with the taser,making her howl in pain and struggle to break smirked and released the taser,Snowfang grunting and gasping."I'll ask you IS THE AUTOBOT BASE?!"he screamed and shocked her again with the cried out for help and struggled so hard that her servos were numb."Now you can tell me if you wish."  
hissed Starscream as he watched the poor femme suffer."I'll never tell you ,anyway,I never got to pinpoint anywhere to my processer yet."she whispered and a weak grin spread across her kept at this for hours on end,until he got called to the control room."I'll be back autobot,and you will suffer more."he said with a dark look and walked out of the he was gone,the room was silent for a few moments. She started violently spurting from her optics howling from the torture she was pain stilled lingered and she was very only there was someone to rescue her..

The door swiftly flew open and a bot walked quietly into the room and approached squinted at the figure and realised who it was."Knockout?What are you doing here?!You'll get into trouble if you are seen with me!"she hissed quietly.  
"Well princess,I had a hunch that Starscream was going to do something awful and that's what Starscream does."he said in a whisper and felt her armour all over."Yes..I can feel you tremor, Starscream was using his torture equipment?"he murmered and stroked her cheek"Yes,he did."she cried bitterly."Shush now,it could have been worse."he soothed her,cradling her head.  
Snowfang sighed and they stayed like that for a few moments. Knockout checked her for any major wounds and gave her something for the pain to subside and treated where Starscream had smacked her."Ouch, will be a bit of a mark there now."he winced mentally,imagining what Starscream did to her."Knockout,can you get me out?"she pleaded him,looking at him with angelic optics.  
Knockout found it hard to resist but he had to face reality."No Snowfang,you know I can' if I want my headpiece blown off by Megatron."he sighed and massaged her moaned at his touch felt tingles running up and down her body.  
Knockout smirked when he heard her sounds.  
They were abruptly disturbed when they heard someone coming down the corridor."Okay,I have to go back now,come to the lab when you are released."he said quickly and rushed out."Knokout!Wait!"she yelled,but he had already left.

Starscream entered and smirked."Ready for round two?"

So yeah..it might be a knockout/oc fic but you know,i could keep bee in the story.  
Knockout:So Snowfang,do you like me better than Bumblebee?  
Bumblebee:Beep bee!(Dont choose the decepticon!what about all that happened to us?  
Snowfang:Uhhh...

Anyways,lets just keep it cool until next are very much welcomed!Seeya!


	9. Chapter 9

Frost Winds

Hi everybobdy!I think I know what this is going to be.I'm not sure about the ending but I know one thing.

Snowfang's theme:She wolf;David Guetta

Ok,so thats sorted.

Chapter 9:Break time.

Snowfang had just went through another session of endless pain and 's when Megatron came in.  
"Any information from our guest?"he said,sneering at sighed and wriggled weakly.  
"No my liege,not a word."Starscream said meekly."Continue Starscream."boomed Megatron.  
"No!Please!I can't take it anymore!No more!"she cried out,and then immediatly stopped,  
realising she had said that out stared through her weak,teary optics.  
"Okay Starcream,release the prisoner from her bonds."commanded the decepticon leader.  
Starscream glared at her and eventually released dropped to the ground and she started coughing up energon."I,not usually trust autobots,will let you wander through the any trying to contact team prime or a rescue team and I will personally rip out your spark."said Megatron and turned his back on the two sighed again and glanced at was staring at her but didn't say simply left her on her own."So you're going all Soundwave on me?"she yelled at the door.  
Snowfang sat in the silence and clutched her ice she could have some fun.

"Starscream!" Starscream turned his head to find the autobot running after him."What is it,autobot?"he moaned.  
"Is there any room in the warship that was never used?"she asked and gestured anywhere."Yes..there is one storage area that was never used.I will take you there."he said and led the way to the corner of the ship.  
Snowfang found herself and Starscream in an empty room in the dark."So..what did you want it for?"he asked.  
" might wanna step back a little."she obliged and stepped back.  
Snowfang gently brought the ice blades to the ground and ice ran along the floor in the gawped at the ice magically tracing along the it ice ran up the walls and made patterns.  
Finally,it finished with a sparkling chandalier."This..is quiet..unusual."he stuttered and placed his foot on the ice.  
He slipped and almost fell but Snowfang caught him." 't go on the ice without some skates."she grinned and created blades on her paws."Do you wanna have a go,Starscream?"

Suddenly Starscream found himself on the ice,slipping and sliding,falling and making a show of was a pro,doing spins and twirls,like a swan on a was laughing at him and he kept grumbling about killing her at the end of this."Okay,I'll show you."she said and linked arms with flinched and realised he was touching a femme ,she didn't seem to mind if he was a decepticon or did but he couldn't stop now.  
Snowfang flicked through her ipod and found a played Jar of Hearts as the two skated across the soon as Starscream got the hang of it,he let go and skated in his own direction."This is somewhat amusing.."  
he mumbled."Face it Starscream,you can't resist taking a break from all that hard work."she answered.  
She was right,he thought and he realised he did like taking the time off doing chores for Megatron.

Soundwave was ordered by Megatron to check on the followed her energy signature to find herself and Starscream together,doing processer couldn't decode the action it cocked his head at Snowfang."Hey,aren't you the guy I fixed?Soundwave,isn't it?Yeah,we're skating."she announced proudly and demonstrated a flip in the tried to copy her but failed miserably,landing on his aft.  
The femme burst out laughing and pointed at grumbled and got to his feet.  
"What's all this commotion?"  
Everybody turned there heads and looked straight at the bot."What?"said Knockout and his optics fell upon Snowfang,  
who was doing flips on the ice."Snowfang,what are you doing?"Knockout asked and he stepped on the ice."Knockout!"she yelled but he already slipped right onto his was Starscream that laughed this time."Ha ha, foolish you look."sneered the second in command."May I remind you Starscream that you were doing exactly that the whole time."yelled Snowfang and laughed at him."So..do you guys wanna try skating.?"

Soon,Snowfang,Starscream,Knockout and Soundwave were gliding across the ice to time there was a race but Snowfang won,  
Soundwave in second."Hey Soundwave,do you know what music is?"she asked the silent shook is head and the two bots looked over the they were,Starscream and Knockout had a converstation."So Starscream,you actually let Snowfang bring you in here with her?"  
Knockout asked."I only did because my work was over."Starscream answered quiekly."She's not bad for an autobot."said Knockout, with a smirk on his face."Not bad at all."he watched her have a chat to Soundwave as he scanned and downloaded the music as he found it necessary.

The four bots wandered down the hall late,they spent the whole night at the storage room,skating and listening to music.  
"I'm going to get some recharge."moaned Starscream and he went to his silently wandered of somewhere.  
"Yeah me too."said Knockout and he walked back to the ment Snowfang had nowhere to slid down against the wall and brought her knees to her almost fell into recharge when Knockout tapped her on the shoulder.  
"There's a spare berth in my you be intrested in staying in here for the night/"he offered and held out his servo to blinked at it and then brought out her servo to grabbed it and they went to the lab.

"So you don't just go into recharge?"she asked him and brought out her ice blades."No,I finish my projects or something else."  
he replied and glanced at her and saw her creating a very impressive ice sat down beside her.  
"And where did you get this unusual power?"he asked and traced his claw on her sculpture."It just came with me when I was transformed."  
she replied and realised what she said."Wait,transformed?Who are you?"he asked her and crawled towards her,looking suspicious.  
"Look Knockout,I'm going to tell you the truth.I was a human but I absorbed energon and had to be converted to a cybertronian body for my own this is where I stand.I didn't plan to but.."she stopped mid sentence and was stunned about the news he just ..he was attracted to a human?But she was cybertronian now."Oh,and I think Megatron wanted to see you tomorrow for a test to see if you are useful to the decepticons."Knockout said."But I can't help you.I'm an autobot now."she whispered and lied down on the berth,not replying to she was in recharge,he bent down and stroked her cheek."Recharge well,little femme."he murmered and went to his berth to rest.

Okay..I can see where this is did seem like an oc/starscream for a moment there!  
Knockout:Yes,I can see us together Snowfang.  
Starscream:Knockout,you are you not hear she was human?  
Knockout:You have to admit,she makes your fans activated on sight,am I right?  
Starscream:...yes...  
Snowfang:What?  
Knockout:Nothing.

Yes,well lets just focus.I'll fit the autobots in cant leave Bee all alone!

Bumblebee:Snowfang,where are you!?  
Bulkhead:I'm here Bumblebee!  
Bumblebee:Not you!

seeya!


	10. Chapter 10

Frost Winds

Hiii!This might not be the best chapter ever so bear with me.

chapter 10:Run away

"And I'm supposed to do what!?"she yelled and stamped her foot.  
"Do not take that tone with me or I will send you back to Starscream for punishment!I am testing your power and skills for your own sake of living."boomed Megatron and he banged his fist on a button which released a group of vehicons and Starscream.  
"Commence!"yelled Megatron and the vehicons started attacking gulped and froze an ice wall in front of her while she prepared was destroyed easily but when they did,Snowfang was gone."where is the femme?"Megatron asked shrugged his shoulders.  
Megatron peered around the room,snarling a little but he stopped when he heard a cracking noise at the side of the that came Snowfang in her wolf form in an ice hamster ball at a blazing speed.  
Starscream was sniggering on how paphetic she he thought twice as he saw one after another vehicons being could hear The Club Can't Handle Me Right Now inside the hamster servo tapped to the rythym of the soon as the vehicons were destroyed,Snowfang burst out of the ball and froze the ground,skated with elegance and grace for a few seconds,did a flip and landed straight in front of Megatron.  
Megatron was thinking about this display she had performed and that she could be a valuable decepticon she needed to be loyal."Would you consider being a decepticon?"Megatron asked suddenly.  
Snowfang was taken back and shook her head."I am an autobot but I come from a nuetral family."she answered."So you are not a born autobot?"Starscream asked,scraping his claws against the shook her head again."So you have a only became an autobot because it was the only option you were given."continued had to think about was partly didn't know about the decepticons if she joined them,it would mean being a bloodthirsty killer that hated the autobots and didn't want to do wolves were a bit ,she could ask Bloodwade what to was very wise."Megatron,I am considering being a to be sure,I am willing to ask my first leader what to do.""Optimus Prime?""No,he was not my first.I am to ask Bloodwade."  
"Megatron was confused and didn't know who this Bloodwade if that ment receiving another decepticon warrior,then so be it."If you must,you can visit this organic leader."he said and allowed her to leave.  
With another decepticon accompanying her.

"So a wolf is a mighty organic canine that can communicate by howling?"Knockout asked her,trudging along in the snow."Absolutly Knockout,and they raised me when I had no where to go."she answered and peered around for any signs."But I thought you were with the autobots?""Yes,but when I was complete,I ran away to train with my new form." Suddenly they heard howling and scuffing in the snow,rapidly approaching them.  
"Intruders!"yelled one of the wolves and a quadrant of canines ran towards them."What a warm welcome from your family."smirked Knockout and folded his servos."Shut up, 're just scared of the unknown."Snowfang said and she transformed and stepped in front of widened his thought Snowfang might of chose a car for her alt form."It is okay,fellow clan is I,Snowfang,and I request to see Bloodwade."she spoke calmly to the made them stop and silence surrounded them for a few a light brown wolf spoke.  
"Our apologies,Snowfang,we did not realise it was you and this other metal creature."he said and bowed towards them.  
"So you are linked to royalty within this group?"Knockout asked her."Sort of."she blankly answered him and they followed the wolves to were the clan had settled.

Snowfang and Knockout were brought to Bloodwade."Why,Snowfang,a great suprise to everyone here to see you.A time I feared I would not live I see you have brought one of your team mates."Bloodwade said and you would automattically agree to him."Yeah...anyways..I have a hard desicion to make and I need your wise advice."she asked him and gazed at him with her gleaming optics."Very is it you request for me to help you with?"  
Bloodwade asked her and he stretched his legs.""I have a desicion to join the autobots.."she started and she could hear Knockout growling at the word autobot."Or..the decepticons."she finished and looked at Knockout,who was smirking."Yes..and these decepticons..I forsee that they only work for a lord that wishes for power and autobots wish to fight back to them,for a good is your opinion who to fight with."  
Bloodwade said and looked her in the eye."It is your choice to decide who is right,Snowfang.I can not say anymore.  
You may leave if you desire but otherwise you can stay here and continue to live your life here."Bloodwade finished,  
bowed and left them."So,will we go now?"said Knockout and turned to her but she was gone."Snowfang!"Knockout yelled and sped off to find her.

Snowfang ran on and on into the woods,lubricant flowing from her didnt know what to was to much of a resposibility for her to she had a sudden had an idea what to looked around for the nearest mountain ledge and she scrambled up the sides,yelping and scraping up she finally reached up it,she dug out a chamber and she created patterns on the hung from the took both her ice blades and seeled the wall in hard freezed and caved herself into the middle of the tomb.  
She could hear Knockout calling no turning back couldn't live with this crossed her servos so they were in the shape of an X across her filled in the remaining pocket of air and shut down into stasis.

Knockout was getting really desperate to find the couldn't go back to Megatron and say that he had lost her!  
He checked the scanner for any signs of life but nothing came to hand.  
Back at the nemisis,Soundwave was monitering the two signals in the Northern suddenly Snowfang's signal went cocked his head and refreshed still,her signal was gone."What is the matter Soundwave?"  
Megatron asked and peered at the screen.A picture of Snowfang with a X over it popped up on Soundwave's visor "Snowfang's signal is offline!?I sent Knockout to make sure she didn't get into trouble!"boomed Megatron and he spoke into the intercom."Knockout!What is your status?"Megatron kept silent for a moment and then said,"Snowfang's signal is offline and she is nowhere to be seen."reported Knockout and he hung up.  
"Knockout!What is going on?"screamed Megatron but he had already left."Soundwave!Bridge me to Knockout's coordianates."commanded Megatron and he ran through a swirl of light.

Knockout was practically loosing the plot from not being able to find her."Lord Megatron will have my spark!"he yelled and suddenly Megatron appeared out of nowhere."Lord Megatron!I..""Have you lost the femme?"he spat and stepped towards the medic."I took my optics off her for one nanoclick and she vanished into thin air!I swear on my spark!"he confessed and held out his narrowed his optics and checked his scanners for any signs of Snowfang.  
"No trace.."said Megatron and looked around."Soundwave,I request a ground bridge."announced Megatron and the two decepticons returned to base."So we're just going to abandon her?"Knockout argued"She could be on the brink of the well of allsparks!""If she lives,she will contact us or return to us."finished could'nt argu anymore so he stormed off to the lab.

Okay this might of been stupid and short but at least it was a link to the chapters.  
Bumblbee:You still didn't include us yet.  
I know but probably next time,I'll have you in.  
Bumblebee:Woo hoo!


	11. Chapter 11

Frost Winds

Hi guys,nothing much to say here but maybey you do!Ya.. SPOILER ALERT!

Chapter 11:Forseeing and party plans

Bumblebee was driving around the forests,like he usually done every morning since Snowfang left. Optimus sent everyone out on different days and times,searching for the lost autobot,  
in hope the decepticons brought her they all knew that the decepticons would'nt chance she escaped?She would of went back to the base by transformed and slid down against a large felt really lonely since she got hoped to Primus that the cons didn't offline shivered at the thought."Bumblebee,decepticons are on a rampage.  
I'm opening a bridge for you."said Ratchet over the com whole autobot team were gone for quiet a bit until they came back with a suprise."And you're letting a stranger roam the base?"  
argued Ratchet,ranting on about security and trusting."I understand your insecurity but I am sure that this autobot is permitted here."Optimus said softly."Ratchet rumbled and glanced at Smokescreen,  
who seemed to be the real deal with Miko,he also noticed Bulkhead storming chuckled lightly,  
thinking back to when Snowfang first came here.A valuable apprentice she was and she was also valuable to the whole missed her here,her bubbly and bright attitude warmed everyone's would show Bumblebee,Arcee and Bulkhead her ice patterns and tricks she created and once she made an igloo for the kids. Miko really seemed keen about Snowfang as she did to Bulkhead and when she heard the news,  
she was broken for a while,so was Raf and Jack but not nearly as Miko. Bulkhead couldn't calm her down and she didn't come back to the base for days and when she did,she said and did she was okay now since Smokescreen kid seemed to ahead of himself."So Doc,am I the first bot to join you since you came here?"Smokescreen asked with a grin,expecting he was."No,you are the second."Ratchet coughed."Smokescreen looked serious and knew something was up."Ratchet?"  
"Smokescreen,an organic came here,like Jack,Miko and Rafael,but she was had revealed energon with a tracking device and absorbed the energon.I therefore had to transform her into a cybertronian femme and she was a ran away for a while and came back,trained with her remarkable powers of was equipped with a beast mode called a became my apprentice and learned medics,as well as learning fighting skills with one day,on her first mission,she was captured by knows if she is even online now."finished Ratchet with a croaky voice and bowed his head."I'm sorry Ratchet,I didn't know.."whispered Smokescreen in shame."It's not your fault 's..it's just the loss...that's all."stuttered Ratchet and he left the room in silence.  
Smokescreen felt a bit he sure did want to meet this sure did sound like she went through alot.

It was a while since Snowfang went into stasis and suddenly random music started playing from her ipod.  
"Don't wake me till it's all over.."Avicii sang and Snowfangs audios twitched at the onlined her optics and stretched but she found she couldn't."Oh yeah.."she murmered and swipped at the ice crazely and soon the chamber was hallow once stepped out into the cool air and breathed in.  
"Ahh..it's good to be back."she breathed and thought about were she was going to ,if she could recall last what she was doing..  
Snowfang ran up the mountain,panting and blowing,soon reaching an edge,were she created a could hear Knockout..  
"Knockout!Knockout.."she trailed off and started wandering into the woods.

Soundwave was monitering signals and suddenly,Snowfang's signal,he could barely see,came to life at the last location she almost had a processer breakdown until Megatron strolled in.  
"Soundwave,any change with anything at all.."he sighed not expecting nodded and pointed to Snowfangs icon."She's online.."he murmered and glanced Soundwave,he didn't look to busy..  
"Soundwave,your new assignment is to retrieve Snowfang,since I can not place my trust in Knockout."  
announced Megatron and Soundwave immediatly took off at the coordianates Snowfang was at.

The femme scuffed her paws in the snow,no idea what to do or where to go when a familiar jet landed in front of her but unsure what to do."S..Soundwave?"he transformed and nodded.  
"Is Megatron mad at me for leaving?"she whispered and her ears flattened against her her suprise,  
Soundwave shook his head and played the recording of Megatron."She's online.."Soundwave played and beckoned her to didn't have a clue what to do and she shifted around for a was patient and waited.  
She finally held out a servo and they passed through a ground bridge.

"Ahh..so nice to have you back on the decepticon team."growled gulped and spluttered out an answer."I don't suppose I am going to Starscream for punishment?"she hinted and put her servo over her mouth,realising what she had said."Ohh..I'd love to but Starscream left."sneered chose to keep silent and looked straight ahead."Your results for your test were quiet suprising,very good and I hope that you will join the decepticons as the only femme in this warship,apart from Araichnid."  
finished Megatron."Araichnid,yes,she was a traiter,an ex-decepticon and the more soldiers we have,the more likely to win the war.""I don't think so."she whispered."What did you say!?"he roared. She smiled and cleared her throat."The outcome of you winning is unlikely,in fact,I have bad news."she said sadly.  
"What is it?" "I will show you."she said quietly and sat on the ground. Soundwave was paying attention.  
"A method from the Zynec Clan."she breathed and brought out her ice blades. The frag is this?thought Megatron but he refrained from shut her optics off and she shot some ice onto the floor.  
"Your future you desire is all accourding to the stars."she said to Megatron."It is what's destined to happen.  
I know what you want and the stars see it your wish is a desire,not a neccessity,therefore a lesser chance of it coming a reality."she said in a monotone and she traced a special pattern onto the ice."Soundwave,I need a light source,an energon cube,perhaps?"she asked politely and was given held it above her pattern and the pattern glowed,even brighter in specific parts."Now this,is the evidence."she said and pointed to the pattern."I misunderstand you."Megatron sighed and read the pattern."Oh my,it's worse than I thought."  
she gasped.."what is it?"he yelled and she flinched at the loud shout."The stars have spoken,and they say that the war will success to the autobots ..you will not see the day after it."she whispered in tears."What do you mean,that I'm.."Megatron croaked."I'm afraid there is a chance you might offline just at your moment of victory."she whispered and glanced at him with teary was it wasn't true but she sure seemed to know what she was doing."This can't be true!I will not offline"I will see the day that I conquer Cybertron and Earth!"he roared and growled."Soundwave,see this young femme to her room and make sure she never comes out unathorised!"he boomed and stormed out, glanced at Soundwave but he was already getting up to escort her."I only told him what the stars said!I can't change it!"she cried and Soundwave brought her to her were pointing guns at her as they showed her were she was staying and left her on her own,in the sniffled and looked around her,seeing only empty energon cubes and open space.  
She grinned and got up to start some switched on some music and crafted a tower,freezing the energon cubes iced all over the walls and ceiling,crafting swirly patterns and sculptures all over the walls.  
She stood back to admire her work and skated across the as she glided towards the door,it opened and a certain red decepticon appeared."Knockout!"she screamed and accidently ran him over,tackling him to the ground.  
"Wow,no one told me the ice master was coming back."he grinned and hugged her,flexing his arms,smothering her.  
Snowfang couldn't really believe he would be attached to her enough to hug she hugged him back anyways.  
"My,where did you go back in the woods?"he asked her,cupping her face."I couldn't handle the decison of being a decepticon or not."she cried and hugged him harder."I am so sorry,Knockout!"  
"Shh,it's over now and you're back here."he soothed and stood up,only to come crashing back down,from slipping on the giggled,"Sorry,here."she said and absorbed the ice back into her blades."I'm not allowed leave my room,not without someone supervising me."she hinted and smiled cheekily."Alright."he smirked and brought her out of the chilly met them in the froze."Don't worry Soundwave,I've got her covered."  
said Knockout."I have an idea!How about we have a party?"Snowfang announced."A party..what's a party?"Knockout asked her with a confused expression."A party is were you celebrate for something or just to have fun!"she exclaimed and wagged her shrugged and then nodded,an emoticon of headphones came up on his visor.  
Knockout was speechless."Okay,it's sorted!Soundwave can be the Dj and I'll get the word 's out on what's happening in the..""Storage room 5" "Yeah,storage room 5 and all the decepticons are invited for a break!"she squeled exitedly."But we'll have to tell Megatron about this party or he'll be wonderin about where his troops are gone."Knockout mentioned."I suppose..Soundwave,you wouldn't mind asking him since I don't think I'm on his good side at the moment."she asked him but Soundwave had left to do his task.A moment later he came back to nod.  
"Snowfang,are you sure this is a good idea?"said Knockout hesitantly."Of course Knockout,all of you deserve a break,  
not just doing ice skating."she giggled and pushed him. An image of a music note formed on Soundwave's visor.  
"Yeah Soundwave,you can manage music and I'll show you how."she exclaimed and rubbed her servos together.  
"Right..where is storage room 5?"she asked and glanced at stared at her for a second and then brought them to the storage room."Geez,I wouldn't have imagined that a storage room would be this big."  
she gasped and wandered around the giant was a dim,purple streaked room,similar to Soundwave's went to the centre of the room and feezed a sphere, and made it bumpy. The light would bounce off femme hung it from the ceiling and she spun it and it shon beams of light around the room,in an imitation of a disco ball."Astonishing."said Knockout and gazed at the bright ball hanging from the ceiling."This is going to be good."Snowfang said cockily.

Yeah..it's kind of a spoiler for the transformers prime series so be on the lookout for the spoilers!  
Bumblebee:I still didn't get to see Snowfang!  
Shut up,I'm working on it.  
Snowfang:Is there a new autobot here?  
Smokescreen:Yes,I'm the new autobot!'Bee,she's a really attractive femme.  
Snowfang:Pervbot

I wonder if Smokescreen will meet Snowfang..  
I'm sorry if the party idea didn't work for you but I need it for the story.

Peace out!


End file.
